projectsaltfandomcom-20200214-history
NPC
This page is about friendly characters in Salt. For hostile characters, see Enemies. An NPC or '''Non Player Character '''is a character that is not controlled by the player. Friendly NPCs can be found on various Islands around the world, and offer the player their services in the form of Quests or trading. NPCs are invulnerable, resisting any forms of damage. They will not retaliate if the player attempts to attack them, nor will they change their view of the player. Types of NPCs Merchant The Merchant is one of the most commonly encountered NPCs, found on uninhabited islands. Each Merchant has a different stock of items and offers a different quest. Because of this, unlike other NPCs, the Merchant is not considered to be the same character no matter where the player meets them. If the Merchant is present on an island, multiple signs with a coin purse on them will be present around the island. The Merchant is always found within a hut lit by a torch, making it easier to spot at night. Innkeeper The Innkeeper tends to be the first NPC the player will meet, as the main quest requires them to visit him. He offers the player a variety of quests that are a part of the main quest, as well as info on various items they may find on their journeys. He can be relatively easily located from a distance, as he leaves beacons on opposing sides of the island he has set up on, that are easy to spot at night. His inn is also easily locatable from a distance, as no trees are present around it and its silhouette can easily be differentiated from the islands. Composer The Composer is a common NPC found in every Inn. He offers the player different musical instruments if they help him with various tasks. Lenvell Lenvell is a friend of the Innkeeper and will gives you most of the quests in the main quest line. He appears in every Inns once you helped the Innkeeper. Treasure Hunter The Treasure Hunter is only found on desert islands, next to a campfire. As every desert island includes a buried treasure, a Treasure Hunter is always present on them, looking for said treasure. However, they can never find them and ask the player to find and return the Desert Island Treasure Cache in return for a unique item. Cartographer The Cartographer can be found on beaches of uninhabited islands. He can offers some amelioration to the player's map, depending of how much islands the player marked. Sea Scholar The Sea Scholar can be found on uninhabited islands, next to a campfire. He offers quests relating to the Sea Scholar's Guild and sells a variety of items unlocked once the player has reached certain milestones in the guild's quest chain. Sea Fisher The Sea Fisher can be found on beaches of uninhabited islands, next to a lamppost. He offers quests relating to the Sea Fisher's Guild and sells a variety of items unlocked once the player has reached certain milestones in the guild's quest chain. Sea Hunter The Sea Hunter can be found on uninhabited islands, next to a campfire. Like the Sea Scholar, he offers quests relating to the Sea Hunter's Guild and sells a variety of items unlocked once the player has reached certain milestones in the guild's quest chain. Sea Treasure Hunter The Sea Treasure Hunter can be found on uninhabited islands, next to a campfire. Doing his quests gives players the ability to hook up sunken treasures located under the glowing beams of light found around the Ocean. Unlike other quests, the player receives their reward upon starting his quests, instead of upon turning in his quests. Sea Collector The Sea Collector can be found on uninhabited islands, next to a campfire. He sells a variety of rare, unique items, only purchasable with various forms of currency unique to the Sea Collector (feathers, pirate tokens, ancient manuscript, etc...). Blacksmith The Blacksmith can be found on uninhabited islands, next to a campfire, a forge and an anvil. He sells some powerful items made of obsidian, only purchasable with obsidian ore. Huntsman The Huntsman is an NPC found on Jungle Islands. He is a Quest giver and can be traded with like a merchant and sells a limited stock of items. Unlike the Merchant, the Huntsman does not trade his items with Gold but buys from the player with it. For each item he sells, the Huntsman wants 1 Tiger Fang. Fisherman The Fisherman is an NPC found on beaches of Jungle Islands. He can be traded with like a merchant and sells a limited stock of items. Unlike the Merchant, however, the Fisherman only trades in rare Jungle Fish. Sea Chef The Sea Chef is an NPC found in the Trader Village. He offers some cooked food providing useful bonuses in exchange for the raw materials. Village Trader The Village Trader is an NPC found in the Trader Village. He sells some useful items for adventurers and can trade the Village Key needed to open the village's chests in exchange for Trader's Tokens. Island Outfitter The Island Outfitter is an NPC found in the Trader Village. He offers some useful equipment in exchange for rare materials (Spider Silk, Silver Ore, Gems...).Category:NPC